


You're in Supernatural (Season One)

by xFallen_Angelx



Series: You're in Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Building Reader/Dean storyline, F/M, Female Reader, Re-Written Episodes, Reader-Insert, You're in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFallen_Angelx/pseuds/xFallen_Angelx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, (Y/N) have known the Winchesters since as long as you could remember. When their father, John, disappears, you feel almost obligated to help Sam and Dean in the search...</p><p>Supernatural episodes rewritten so that you, the reader, are included. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some important notes

**Author's Note:**

> So....this. As my first project (and piece) on Archive of Our Own, I've decided to try and do one of these. I've seen other people do this whole "You're in Supernatural" thing on other websites and I'm not sure whether or not Archive of Our Own has some. So, I've decided to try my own hand at this. These are the episodes, starting from pilot, re-done so that you, the reader, are added. If I manage to actually finish writting ALL of season one, then I may continue it with season two. Hope you enjoy!

Welcome to my new work-in-progress series. This will be a reader-insert series where the episodes are re-done so that you are in them.

Let's go over some basic storyline information

  * Your character's name will be (Y/N) (Y/L/N)
  * You were born April 27, 1980 and you are 3 years old in the prologue, 25 years old when the series begins
  * You are the daughter of Blake Carelyn (Y/L/N) and Kyle Denver (Y/L/N). Both parents are deceased as of present day episode one.
  * Your parents were both hunters, having supposedly given up that lifestyle after having you
  * Your parents knew and were good friends with the Winchesters, and as a result, you grew up with Sam and Dean
  * For the purposes of this story, John Winchester would've already been a hunter in the prologue part of episode one, instead of becoming one after his wife's death
  * You were raised to become a hunter from the age of 7 by your dad before he died



Other important info:

  * Feedback is welcome and encouraged!
  * If you would like to suggest ways of (Y/N) being included into the storyline go ahead! I will try and incorperate as many as I can
  * Relationships will barely set in, if at all. It's only the first season, I'm just laying down the basics
  * This series will take a  _very_ long time. I will try to write as quickly as I can, at least for the first couple episodes so people have something to read
  * After a couple episodes, I may get a posting schedule done. For the time being, the chapters will just get posted when I get them done



Now that that's over and done with, on with the story!

 


	2. Pilot (1.1) - Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, first episode has begun!

You startled awake, hands grabbing at your bedsheets.

You looked around your room, seeing the familier, calming glow of your nightlight. You then looked over to your door, noticing the light that was escaping from the crack underneath, along with voices coming from downstairs. Still shaken from your latest nightmare, you decided to go find your parents. As you edged down the stairs, the voices of your mom and dad started becoming clearer.

"Blake, honey, I'm getting really worried about you" The voice of your dad had said

"I-I'm fine, Kyle, really" That was your mother.

Your mom had become really agitated lately. She looked nervous and paranoid, her hair always messed up. She had already missed 2 days of work.

"Please, I know your not fine, just, just tell me what your worried about" Your father argued gently with her

You didn't like where this conversation was going, and frankly, you were still tired. You walked down the stairs quitely and stood in the doorway to the room your parents were sitting in. Your dad looked up, taking notice of you.

"Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?" Your father asked, his voice soft

"I, I had a bad dream"

Your father frowned. "Another one?"

You nodded

He looked at his wife, and then back at you. Getting off of the couch, he walked over to you and picked you up. "C'mon sweetheart, we need to get back to bed. You'll want to be awake and full of energy tomorrow"

You looked at him, confused for a second before it clicked, your face lighting up.

"I get to see Dean tomorrow!" You squealed.

Your father laughed. "Yes, and you'll also finally get to see Sammy. Come on, I'll come with you back to your bed"

Your father carried you back up to your bedroom, laying you down gently in your bed and kissing your forehead. "Sleep sweetie, Mommy and Daddy love you very much"

You watched him as he exited the room, closing the door behind him, and hearing him walk back downstairs. You turned over on your side when you could no longer hear him, looking out the window at the side of the Winchester's house.

 

You were just about to doze off when you heard a scream. You gasped, startling awake again. It sounded like it came from the Winchester's house. The scream could've easily gone unnoticed by anyone who was already asleep. You sat there, in your bed, not moving, trying to figure out where the scream came from. Was it just a dream? No, no it couldn't be. You may have been young, but you've had your share of nightmares to know this wasn't one. You looked over to the Winchester's house, and through a window, you saw one of the lights in their house. It was flickering. That wasn't good. You were always taught by your parents that flickering lights were never good. There was never really an explanation, somethings are just not good. You looked over at your own nightlight, which up until then was fine, glowing warmly. It started flickering. You froze, unsure of what to do. You didn't want to run out of your bed, so you ducked your head under the sheets and screamed for your parents. Your dad was the first to get to your side.

"Sweetie, did you have another bad dream?" he asked, prying the bed sheets from over your head

You slowly shook your head, signalling a no

Kyle frowned, "What was it then?"

You had calmed down a little at this point, althogh you where still shaking. "I-I heard a s-scream from outside" You said, pointing a shaking finger at the window

"A scream? From outside?" He asked, clarifing your claim

You nodded wearily

Kyle looked outside. Although he knew it was probably a nightmare, it couldn't hurt to check. "I don't see anything sweetie" He said reassuringly

Without saying anything, you pointed a shakly finger at your nightlamp

Kyle looked to where you were pointing, freezing up when he saw it. In his hurry to get to you, he neglected to look for all the warning signs. He quickly looked over to the clock. It had frozen. His eyes widened. This wasn't good. This  _definetely_ wasn't good. Just then, another yell came from next door, this time, Kyle also heard it.

"I want Mommy!" You wailed, clutching your dad's arm

Just then, a bright orange and yellow light flashed from Winchester's house along with the loud sound of glass breaking. You screamed, this time, Blake also heard you and ran into the room, eyes wide at what she saw outside your window. Kyle jumped into action.

"Blake, take (Y/N) away from the window, but keep her inside the house." By this time, the Winchester's house was burning up. "She'd be safer indoors."

Blake nodded, picking you up, mesmerized by the sight outside your own window. "Where is Daddy going?" You asked, your parent's nervousness frightening you

"I'm going to check out the damage, see if  John and Mary need some help." He said, grabbing a phone and quickly dialling 911.

Blake quickly took you downstairs, as far away from the side of the house clostest to the Winchester's as possible, and sat you on the couch, pulling you into an embrace to cover your eyes. Outside, you can already hear the firemen arriving, along with police and an ambulance. You turned back to the window, mesmerized by the sight. "Mommy" You started, "Why do the police need to be here?" You ask. You waited in silence for the answer. "Mommy?" You ask again, turning around to where your mother was as you did so, only to find that she was no longer there.

"Mommy?" You asked again louder, this time out of fear.

Just then, you heard another scream.

This time, your mother's.

You quickly ran over to where the scream was comming from, to find your mother on the floor, seemingly being pinned down by nothing. You stood there, frozen to the spot. Blake was screaming, as something, something invisible clawed at her. You watched in horror as your mom was torn apart, her screams filling the air. You started to sob, running out the door, looking for your dad. You saw him, next to the Winchesters, and ran over, tears streaming down your face. He spotted you, noticing the tears, panic started to spead over him.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Where's mommy?"

At the mention of your mother, you cried harder. You didn't say anything to answer his question, just pointed over at your house.

Kyle turned pale, worry etched into his face. He put you down next to the Winchesters.

"Stay with John sweetie" he said looking up at John, who nodded. "Daddy will go check out what happened"

You stood there, waiting, everything else passing by in a blur, trying to comprehend what had happened.

 

You had just witnessed your mother's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, sorry! This chapter was a real pain to write, I'll probaby come back to edit it at a later date. Anyways hope you enjoyed


	3. Pilot (1.1) - We gotta talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, the good chapters.

You bolted awake, breathing heavily, looking around.

You were on your couch in your apartment. Must've dozed off at some point. Suddenly, your phone rang. Pushing yourself off the couch with a grunt, you dragged yourself over to the phone

"Hello?" You asked once you picked up the receiver

"Hey, (Y/N)" The voice on the other end greeted

"Hey Sam" You replied, a smile breaking onto your face "What's up?"

"Not much, I was just getting worried, I already called twice before this" You smirked, not that he could see you. You adored Sam, although he could be a little paranoid at times .

"I'm fine Sam, just cause I didn't answer the phone doesn't mean I'm in trouble. I was just taking a nap. Why'd you call?" You asked, hoping to change the topic

"Well, alright, I called with some good news" He said, you could hear the growing excitability in his voice

"Does this have something to do with your LSAT scores?" You guessed

"Yup, right first try, how'd you know?"

"Well, for starters, it's all you'd talk about for the past couple weeks" You started. "And when's the last time Sam Winchester didn't completely  _ destroy _  a test?"

Sam chuckled from the other end of the line

"Well that's not the only good news I bring" He replied

"Really? More good news? Sammy, I fear you may be pushing your luck" You laughed

"Maybe, but this is big"

"Well? Out with it" You said playfully

"I got a job interview on Monday" He started, "If all goes to plan, I could get a full ride next year"

"Whoa Sammy, that's awesome. I'm happy for you" You said, genuinely meaning it

"Thanks. What about you?" He questioned

"What about me?"

"Are you....still hunting?" He asked hesitantly

"Well, uh,  kinda . I don't chase after the weird now, but if a case turns up nearby I'm not against helping some people out" You said, looking out your window. " Gotta  do the occasional case if only for the adrenaline rush" You joked

"Alright, if you don't mind, I  gotta  hang up now.  Gonna  go with Jess to this Halloween party" He said. You could hear the distant voice of Jessica.

"Alright Sam, have fun" You said sarcastically before hanging up the phone

Putting the phone back onto the counter, you turned to grab something to eat, only to be met by another face, light hair, green eyes, and a familiar smirk. You gasped.

"Hey" He said simply, smirk growing at your reaction

"Dean Winchester you scared the crap outta me!" You scolded pushing past him "I swear it's a mystery why you're so opposed to knocking"

Dean's smirk turned into a grin

"Why are you here anyways? To check on me?" You ask, once your initial shock had subsided

" Kinda " He answered hesitantly

"What is it then?" You ask, sitting down on the edge of a table

Dean shifted awkwardly "Listen, (Y/N). We need to talk, about my dad"

"Alright." You said.

"Have you heard from him lately? In person, through phone, anything" Dean asked hopefully

"Not of late, last time was probably a couple months ago" you replied

Dean's gaze lowered. "I was afraid you would say that"

"Why ? What's  happened?" You ask, worry starting to set in

"I think he might be in trouble"

"What kind?"

"I'm not sure, it's just, I haven't heard from him in a long time. It's hard to explain, you just need to trust me."

"Alright, what did you need?"

"I haven't heard from dad in weeks, I think we need to search for him"

You frowned. "Are you sure he isn't just caught up in a hunt? I mean, it's not the first time he's gone for months, seemingly disappearing, for a hunt"

"Yeah I know, but this time, this time I think he may need help"

"Why's that?" You ask

Dean pulled out a voice recorder. "I got this yesterday" He stated, pressing play

_ "Dean......something big is starting to happen.....I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may.......be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." _ __   


You pursed your lips. That didn't sound good. That didn't sound good at all.

You stood there for a second, staring at the tape recorder, thinking through your options.

"Alright, you've convinced me, I'm coming."

"If its not too much trouble"

"Dean, it's fine, really" You said "I'll go with you, to be honest, I've been itching for some adventure. Anyways this seems important.  _ Really _ important"

You headed to your room and quickly packed some  necessities  before heading out with Dean towards the parking lot

"No way!" You said in disbelief at the '67 Chevy Impala parked  in front  of you

"Your dad actually let you drive this?" You asked , hint of humor in your voice

Dean smirked, obviously proud.

You tossed your bag into the backseat before sliding yourself into the passenger seat while Dean started the engine.

"So, where to?" You ask, looking through his  cassette  collection

"I was thinking we could stop at Stanford first, check on Sammy" He said, starting the engine

You frowned. "You know Sam won't come with us, right?" You said quietly, putting the  cassettes  down

"C'mon, this is his father we're talking about. I'm his brother and your his best friend."

You sighed, shaking your head. "He's in college, Dean. This is very important to him. He quit a long time ago and I don't think he'll come crawling back just cause you want him to. Besides, he's got a girlfriend."

"Sammy's got a girlfriend?" Dean asked, partly in mock disbelief

"Jessica" You answered, chuckling. "And I'm pretty sure she's a keeper"   


* * *

 

It was late when you and Dean finally reached the apartments on Stanford grounds, darkness having fallen a couple hours before.

"Dean, it's pretty late, and I think Sam's already asleep. Why don't we come back in the morning?" You asked pleadingly

"Now where's the fun in that?" He joked, heading up the stairs. You sighed, following close behind him

Dean stopped at Sam's apartment door, you by his side.

"What are you  gonna  do? Pick his lock and hope he  doesn't  notice? He'll probably assume your a murderer " You joked

"Who said I'm picking his lock? Dean replied, spotting a slightly ajar window a few feet from the door

"Are you serious? Is there something wrong with knocking? Or would it kill you to use a phone?" You hissed at Dean, who was trying to pry the window open

"This is just to see if he's still got it in him"

You scoffed as the window was edged open enough for Dean to fit. He lifted one leg into the window, then the other, and slid inside. Once inside the apartment, he quickly looked around and motioned for you to enter. You took deep breath before doing the same. You shifted, trying to slip into the room, accidently making the window creak in the process. You and Dean both froze, looking around the room wildly. When nothing appeared to have happened, you quickly slid yourself into the apartment, landing on the floor next to Dean.

"Now what do we do?" You ask

"Look around" Dean stated, walking into what you assumed to be a living room with you behind him

Dean had gotten to about the middle of the room when a figure, you assumed to be Sam, grabbed him by the shoulder

You moved over to the side of the room to watch this fight unfold. In the dim light, barely anything could be seen, and Sam had most likely not even noticed you where there.

Dean knocked Sam's arm away and aimed a strike at back, which Sam ducked. Then one of them grabbed the other by the arm and swung them around, knocking them back. In the dim lighting, even you were confused as to who was who. Eventually, one of them, Dean, pinned Sam down, one hand holding his wrist, the other on his throat.

" Whoa , easy, tiger" Dean teased, grin beginning to form on his lips

"Dean?" Sam breathed, out of breath

Dean laughed

"You scared the crap outta me" Sam cried

"That's cause your out of  practice " Dean taunted

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back as he did so, switching their positions, now with Sam on top pinning Dean down.

"Or not"

You laughed from your spot and Sam looked up

"(Y/N)?" He asked in disbelief, rushing over to greet you

"Sam!" You greeted back, pulling him into a hug

"It's been so long" Sam said, looking between you and Dean

Sam redirected his attention to Dean, his face becoming more serious  "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer" Dean answered jokingly

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam repeated, this time more sternly

"Okay. All right. We  gotta  talk" Dean replied

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I'd called, would you have picked up?" answered Dean defensively

Just then, the lights flickered on and all three of you turned to look at the source of the light. A young woman stood by the door frame. She had blonde hair, was wearing shorts and a Smurfs tee.

"Sam?" she called

Sam looked over to the women, who you had guessed to be Jessica, and then back at you and Dean.

"Jess," You were right. "Uh, hey, Dean, (Y/N), this is my girlfriend, Jessica" Sam said, introducing you guys

"Wait, your brother Dean? And this is your friend, (Y/N)?"

Sam nods

"It's so nice to meet you (Y/N), Sam told me quite a bit about you" Jess said, greeting you

"Likewise"

Jess then turned her attention to Dean, and greeted him with a smile.

Dean grinned and stepped closer to Jessica, "Oh, I love the Smurfs" he said, looking at Jess's shirt. " You know, I  gotta  tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

'Oh brother'   You thought

Jess shifted uncomfortably "J-Just let me put something on" she said, turning to leave the room

"No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously" Dean said, stopping Jessica

You glanced over to Sam, who was expressionless

"Anyways, I  gotta  borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but, uh, nice meeting you" Dean said, walking over towards you and Sam

"No." Sam said suddenly

You and Dean both looked over to him as he walked over to Jess and put his arm around her waist

"No," He repeated, "Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of her"

Dean glanced at you. You simply shrugged. It didn't really matter either way as long as he was careful with his words

"Okay..." Dean began "Um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days"

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam shrugged 

"Dad's on a  hunting  trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days" Dean reworded

You looked at Sam, who seemed to be taking it all in. Jess glanced up at him unsure of what to make of Dean's seemingly coded message

"Jess," He said, not even looking at her,  "Excuse us. We have to go outside"

* * *

 

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you" Sam said, following Dean down the stairs, you right behind him

"I told  ya  so, Dean." You muttered

Dean ignored you, "You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing, and I need your help finding him"

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Sam argued

Dean suddenly stopped, you and Sam following in suit

"Not for this long. Now are you  gonna  come with me or not?" Dean said, seeing this argument as pointless

"I'm not"

"Why not?"

Sam shrugged "I swore I was done hunting. For good"

"Come on," Dean argued, continuing down the stairs "It wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad"

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45!"

"Well what was he supposed to do?" Dean argued, defending his old man

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, 'don't be afraid of the dark'"

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" Dean repeated, "Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there"

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, the way  all  of us grew up, after our Moms was killed, and our Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we  can  find."

"We save a lot of people doing it too" Dean replied

"You think Mom would've wanted this for us? For  all  of us?"

Dean rolled his eyes, storming out of the apartment complex towards the parking lot

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"So what are you  gonna  do? You're just  gonna  live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked

"No. Not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away?"

Sam stiffened, even you had to agree, that was a little harsh

"I was just going to college." Sam argued back, defending himself. "It was Dad who said if I was  gonna  go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean argued back quietly

Sam fell silent, as well as you and Dean, letting the words sink in

Dean spoke up. "I can't do this alone"

You glanced over at Dean

" We  can't do this alone, without you" He corrected himself, send you an apologetic look

"Yes you can, you both can"

"Yeah, well, we don't want to"

Sam glanced at you. You nodded, confirming what Dean had said

Sam looked down, thinking over his options. This was still his  dad .   


"What was he hunting?" Sam asked, trying to get all the facts first

Dean headed over to the Impala, throwing open the trunk and started  rummaging  through the spare-tire compartment

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean mumbled to himself as he looked through his trunk

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked while waiting on Dean

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean replied, not looking up

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

At this, you laughed. "Hey, even I do a couple cases myself and I'm a year younger"

Dean looked over at you, and then Sam, "She's right dude, I'm 26"

Dean pulled out a folder from the trunk and from there, pulled out some loose papers

"All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California." He said, handing Sam one of the papers

"About a month ago this guy...well, they found his car, but he had vanished. Completely MIA."

You looked over Sam's shoulder. The paper is a printout of an article from the  Jericho Herald , headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19 th  2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING"

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam said, after he had finished skimming through the article

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Dean said, tossing down another article "Another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92, ten of them over the past twenty years." he concluded, throwing down an article from the  Jericho Herald  for every date he mentions

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough..." Dean said, taking out the same voice recorder he showed you earlier, "Then I get this voicemail yesterday." He pressed play, showing the same recording he showed you earlier to Sam. After the recording finished, you and Dean both stared at Sam, waiting for a response.

"You know," Sam started "There's EVP on that"

Dean smirked "Not bad, Sammy.  Kinda  like riding a bike, isn't it?"

Sam shook his head

"Dean..." You warned. "If Sam doesn't want to do this, you  shouldn't  force him

Dean sighed

"All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean said, pressing play again

_ "I can never go  home" _ __   


You felt a shiver run down your spine. It was a woman's voice, although a very creepy one.

"Never go home." Sam repeated, staring at the recorder

Dean picks up the recorder and throws everything else back into the trunk, shutting it after he's done

"You know," Dean begins, "In almost 2 years I've never asked you for anything"

Sam  sigh s , defeated. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him"

Dean nods, pleased with Sam's decision

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam says, starting to head back to his apartment

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asks, curious as to what's so important

"I have this...I have an interview"

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

"Dean!" You scolded

"What?" Dean asks,  utter ly  clueless

"It's a law school interview," Sam explained. You could see Dean was getting to him "And its my whole future on a plate"   


"Law school?" Dean asks smirking

Sam ignored him "So, we got a deal or not?"

Dean said nothing, you spoke up for him

"I think that's a yes"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, (Y/N) didn't get too much dialogue here. As usual, suggestions welcome


	4. Pilot (1.1) - Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running out of things to say here.

You woke up next morning in the back seat of the Impala

You looked around, flinching at how sore your neck was. It looked like Dean had pulled over for gas at this run down station, Sam was in the front seat looking through the cassette tapes as you had been the previous day.

"Hey Sam?" You ask, leaning forward

Sam looked back at you, startled by you awakening. "Hey (Y/N), looks like you finally woke up"

You looked around, still drowsy and confused as to where you where

"Dean pulled over for gas and breakfast" Sam continued, like he read your mind.

As if on cue, Dean popped out from the  convenience  store, carrying an arm full of junk food. "Hey!"

Sam leaned out of the door to look at him, "You want breakfast?"

"No thanks, besides, how do you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?" Sam replied, looking back at the tapes

Just then Dean noticed you were awake. He held up a pop bottle, silently asking if you want any. You chuckled, shaking your head for a 'no'. Dean  shrugged , and redirected his attention to Sam

"Yeah, well, hunting  ain't  exactly a pro ball career" He replied, putting the nozzle back on the pump, "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

You scoff and his answer, shaking your head

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked  skeptically , swinging his leg back inside the car and closing the door

"Uh, Burt  Aframian ." Dean said, trying to remember "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

You laughed quietly from your spot, "Sound's about right", you said, leaning into the front seats to join the conversation

"I swear, man" Sam said, changing the topic, "You've  _gotta _ update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Dean asks, also looking into his cassette tape box

"Well, for one, they're  _cassette _ tapes." Sam started. You chuckled from your spot

Dean shoots you a look

"And two," Sam continued, "Black Sabbath?  Motorhead ? Metallica?" He asks, a hint of mock disbelief in his voice, holding up each tape as he named it. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock" Sam finished. You grinned to hide your laughter at Dean's  expence

Dean took the tape labeled _'Metallica'_ from Sam's hand

"Well, house rules, Sammy," Dean said, popping the tape into the  cassette  player, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Sam looked over to you. You shrugged, grin still playing on your face

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old.", Sam argued, turning his attention back towards Dean as the music began to play. "It's  _Sam _ , okay?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dean teased.

Sam looked back and you grinned again as Dean drives off.

* * *

By the time you finally hit  Jericho , Sam had already called about half a dozen places around town

"Thank you" Sam said, closing his cell

"So?" You ask from the backseat

"All right." Sam started to explain what info he managed to get, "So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue."

"That's something" You offered

"Check it out" Dean said, looking out the window

You and Sam's gaze followed Dean's, there was a bridge up ahead with 2 police cars and a bunch of officers on it.

Dean pulled over nearby, all three of you still looking at the bridge. Dean shut off the engine and reached over to the glove compartment, taking out a box full of fake IDs, and handing one to you and Sam before taking one himself.   


Sam and you stared.

"Dean," You said cautiously, " Wanna  tell me why you have my picture on a fake ID card?" You ask, staring at the card

"We had one or two made in case you ever started hunting with us again" He replied simply, starting to get out of the car "Let's go"

The three of you walked over to the bridge, you paying close attention to the conversation the Deputy, Deputy Jaffe as you overheard, and his men were having.

"You guys find anything?" You heard Jaffe yell over to two men in wetsuit who were poking around in the water

"No! Nothing!" The men yelled back

Jaffe turned his attention back to a car in the middle of the bridge where another Deputy, Deputy Hein, was currently looking around

"No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean." Hein informed Jaffe

You, Sam and Dean walked around the crime scene, acting like you belonged there in the first place.

"So this kid, Troy, he was dating your daughter, isn't he?" Jaffe asks Hein

"Yeah." Hein replied

"How's Amy doing?" Jaffe asks further

"She's putting up missing posters downtown" said Hein

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asks, inserting himself into the conversation

Jaffe looks up at Dean, then straightens to  adress  him

"And who are you?" Jaffe asks  skeptically

Dean flashes his badge, hinting for you and Sam to do the same.

"Federal marshals." Dean replies simply

"You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" Jaffe questions further, still  skeptical

Dean laughs, still playing his part cool

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean replies, heading over to the car

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean asks, redirecting the conversation

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." Jaffe replies, following Dean

"So, this victim," Sam asks, adding himself to the conversation too, "You knew him?"

Jaffe nods, "Town like this, everybody knows everybody"

Dean begins to circle the car, and you see this as the time to insert yourself into the conversation before anyone gets suspicious

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" You ask

Jaffe looks over to you "No. Not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Sam asks, walking over to Dean

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean says harshly

You shot Dean a look, apparently Sam felt the same as he had stomped on Dean's foot.

"Thank you for your time." You add quickly, hoping to cover for Dean

Sam starts to walk away, Dean follows with you behind him. Once you three were a reasonable distance from other officers, Dean smacks Sam on the head

" Ow ! What was that for?" Sam asks,  irritated

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean shoots back

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam argues

Dean moves  in front  of Sam, forcing him to stop walking and you stop beside him.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean argues  arogantly

Sam clears his throat and you hinted for Dean to look behind him. Dean turns, spotting the Sheriff, Sheriff Pierce, along with 2  real  FBI agents.

"Can I help you guys?" Sheriff Pierce asks. You grew nervous, worried he had become suspicious at what Dean had said

"No sir, we were just leaving" Dean replied, trying to cover

Dean nods at both agents as they walk past him, you doing the same in an apologetic manner.

As you three walked past the Sheriff, you felt him watch as you guys left.

* * *

 The Deputy wasn't joking, this town was pretty small.

It didn't take you, Sam and Dean very long at all to find this Amy girl just by the brief description of what she was doing.

As you three were walking by the  Highland Movie Theater , you spotted a young women putting up posters with Troy's face on them. The poster's read  _MISSING: TROY SQUIRE _ . You pointed at the women.   


"I'll bet you that's her" Dean said, approaching the girl with you and Sam behind him

"You must be Amy" Dean said,  addressing  the woman

"Yeah" Amy replied, barely looking up

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're uh, his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy, and uh.." Dean pointed at you, unsure of what to say

"....and I'm a family friend" You finished for him

Amy raised an eyebrow "He never mentioned you guys to me" Amy said simply, walking away. You, Sam and Dean follow

"Well, that's Troy I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto" You replied, trying to cover for all 3 of you

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're  kinda  asking around." Sam added

Just then, another young women walked up to Amy and put a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks, concerned for Amy

"Yeah" Amy replied

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" You and Sam ask, almost simultaneously.   


Rachel looked at Amy, "Yeah, sure. There's a diner nearby, we can talk there"

* * *

All 5 of you were squeezed into one booth at the diner, Amy and Rachel on one side, you, Sam and Dean on the other.

"Dean, why don't you just pull up another seat?" You hissed, Dean being the one at the outter most side of the booth

Dean smirked at you, but didn't move.

"Alright" Sam began, "When was the last time you spoke to Troy?"

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did." Amy recalled

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asks further, trying to find something that might point to a case

Amy shook her head, "No, nothing I can remember"

Amy reached a hand up to touch her necklance, and your eyes glanced down at it. It was a pentagram inside a circle.

"I like your necklace" You commented quietly

Amy looked down at her necklace, as well as Sam. "Thanks" she replied "Troy gave it to me, mostly to scare my parents with all that devil worship stuff" she said with a laugh

Sam laughed quietly, "Actually," he started "It means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that stuff. 

You rolled your eyes at Sam's smart-kid comment.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries" Dean said sarcastically, leaning forward

"Here's the deal, ladies," Dean began, obviously wanting to get to the point faster. "The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." 

Amy and Rachel looked at each other.

"What is it?" You ask, noticing their behavoir

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Rachel explained

"What do they talk about?" All three of you ask in unison 

Rachel looks over at Amy, who nods, encouaging her to continue. "It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago."

You look over at Sam, who was listening attentively to Rachel

"Well, supposedly she's still out there." Rachel continues "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

All three of you look to each other

* * *

Before you knew it, Sam had dragged you and Dean to the local library, where Dean was trying, and failing, to dig up anything on this mysterious woman.

Dean currently had a browser opened to the  _Jericho Herald_ archive search and was typing in search words in an attempt to find out more about this women. Sam was sitting to his left, arguing with Dean on what to search for, and you were to his right, watching the brothers fight. Dean had just tried to search  _"Female Murder Hitchhiking"_ with no avail. Dean then switched  _"Hitchhiking_ _"_ with  _"_ _Centenial Highway"_ in hopes for better luck but ended up with nothing.

"Let me try" Sam said, getting impatient with Dean and reaching him arm out for the mouse

Dean smacks Sam's hand away. "I got it" Dean argues back

Sam shoves Dean's chair out of the way and takes over the computer.

"Dude!" Dean yelled at Sam. You coughed to hide your laughter and Dean shot you a look

"Your such a control freak" Dean mumbled, moving his chair next to yours 

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asks, trying to prove his point

"Yeah" You and Dean both agreed

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Sam said, replacing the word  _Murder_ in the search engine with  _Suicide_. Finding an article, Sam clicked it. The article was titled  _Suicide on Centenial._ You leaned forward to get a better look at the page, while Sam read pieces from the article aloud 

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asks, also leaning forward.

"Yeah" Sam replied

"What?" Dean asks 

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911." Sam explains, reading the article as he talks "Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

Dean raises his eyebrows "Hm"

""'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."" You quote from the article, leaning back to look at the two brothers. "Hey," You said, narrowing your eyes "Doesn't that bridge look familar to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapter will probably come out later, it's just, I've been rushing to get the first 3 or 4 chapters out. Expect the next chapter to come out either tomorrow or the day after.


	5. Pilot (1.1) - Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the interesting parts :D. I'm gonna introduce something that'll stick with the series. From now on, sections written in Italic texts will mean the reader, (Y/N), isn't present, yet the scene is important. Basically, these parts are in third person.

The three of you wasted no time in heading back to Sylvania Bridge.

By the time you, Sam and Dean got there, night had already fallen, which, could've been a good thing. It would've been suspicious if you guys had been spotted lurking around the scene. When you got there, the Troy's car from earlier, police and yellow tape had all been removed, the officers having already gathered as much as they could've from the scene of the crime.

Sam and Dean were in front of you, walking along the edge of the bridge. You trailed behind them, leaning over the rails to looked down into the river.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive" Dean noted

You straightened, walking over to where Sam and Dean were standing.

"So you think Dad would've been here?" Sam asks skeptically, looking over at Dean

Dean shrugs, "Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." He replied, and continues walking, you and Sam following closely behind

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asks further

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean answers impatiently. Sam stops walking, and you consequently stop too

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—"

Dean stops and turns around "Monday. Right, the interview"

"Yeah" Sam confirms, slightly relieved

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

Sam stiffened.

"Dean...." You warned

"Maybe." Sam replied "Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

Sam steps closer to Dean. "No." He replied simply. "No, and she's never going to"

"Well, that's healthy." Dean scoffed sarcastically. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean argued, turning to continue walking

"And who's that?" Sam shot back

"Dean!" You repeated, louder this time. "Dean, it's really Sam's choice what he want's to do with his life" You argued back, following Dean

Sam glances at you appreciatively, walking quicker to catch up with Dean.

"You're one of us." Dean argues arrogantly, pointing at you.

Did he just say what you think he said? He said _"us"_ _._ Who gave him permission to just  _assume_ that you had a choice in this life? You didn't have a problem with the fact of being a hunter yourself, you kind of already accepted that. You had nowhere else to go anyways. What bothered you, was the fact that Dean said it so plainly, like you  _loved_ the life.

"No. I'm not like you." Sam argued. "This is not gonna be my life!"

"Us?" You repeated what Dean had said, "Dean, I want a normal life just as much as Sam does! Neither of us _have_ anything to go back to but Sam  _does_. Just because the two of us can't turn back doesn't mean Sam can't. Sam has other responsibilities. He could has a chance to get a job; a family. He has a chance at _another_ life, a _better_  life!

Dean stared at you, shocked, and frankly kind of hurt.

" _Other_ responsibilities? Sam," He argued, pointing at Sam, "You," He continued, pointing at you, "You _both_ have a responsibility-"

"To what?" Sam shot back, "To dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

You sucked in your breath. That _was_ a little harsh.

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar, pushing him up against the railing of the bridge, all three of you standing in silence before Dean spoke "Don't talk about her like that."

"Dean?" You said suddenly, quietly

"What?" He practically shouted back, still angry

You raised a finger slowly, pointing behind them. Both brothers turned their heads slowly, looking to where you were staring. There, standing at the edge of the bridge, was Constance.

Dean let go of Sam immediately. All three of you were watching Constance intensely.

Constance looked over at the three of you, before slowly letting herself fall off the bridge.

Immediately, all three of you ran over to the spot she had been, peering over the edge of the bridge.

"Where'd she go?" You ask, straightening yourself after searching the surface of the waters

"I don't know" Sam replied, bending over himself to take a look

You looked around the bridge while the brothers checked the water's surface. Contance was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, bright lights shone from behind you.

"Sam, I thought you left the flashlights in the car" You said, not bothering to look behind you.

"I did" Sam said, looking up himself for the source of the light.

You turned around, gasping at what you saw.

The Impala's headlights were on and it's engine was running.

"Sam...." You called, panic starting to spread through you, "Dean...."

"What the-" Dean commented, spotting the car, confusion and panic evident in his voice

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asks cautiously

Dean reached into his pocket, pulling out the keys to the car and jingling them, eyes never leaving the Impala.

As if on cue, the engines to the car roared, the Impala jerking into motion.

"Go! Go! Run" Dean shouted, Sam already moving. You stood there, frozen, staring at the incoming headlights

"(Y/N)!" Dean shouted at you, grabbing your wrist and pulling you with him. You broke out of your trance, running as fast as you could alongside Dean.

The car moved much faster than the three of you. The only place you could go was over the edge.

Sam jumped first, then Dean, and before you knew it, you were already over the edge.

* * *

 

  _Sam caught himself on the railing of the bridge and had pulled himself onto a ledge_

_"Dean?! (Y/N)?!" Sam shouted, panic spreading over him_

_Sam watched the waters below, and soon, a mud-covered Dean crawled out of the river_

_"What?" He called, annoyance apparent in his voice_

_"Hey! Are you alright?" Sam called back down_

_"I'm super." Dean calls back, holding up an A-OK sign_

_"Wait." Sam calls, worry in his voice beginning to deepen "Where's (Y/N)?"_

_"I thought she was with you!" He called back quickly, looking around_

_Sam looked over the railing at the bridge "No! She's not here!"_

_Dean's eyes widen, and he quickly dives back into the river. Sam quickly pulled himself over the railing and ran down to the riverside, anxiously waiting for Dean._

_Dean appeared on the riverbank seconds later, carrying (Y/N) in him arms, laying her on the side of the river._

_"Is she okay?" Dean asks Sam anxiously_

_"I don't know" Sam replied_

_"I said is she okay?!" Dean shouted, voice filled with panic_

_"I said I don't know!" Sam shouted back at him_

_Tentatively, Sam put his hand above (Y/N)'s nose, checking to see if she's still breathing. Just then, (Y/N) coughed, and rolled over onto her side._

_Dean let out a held breath. "Thank god." he breathed._

_Sam smiled nervously, still worried. "I think she's unconscious, we need to bring her to a motel, check for broken bones and such"_

_"Agreed"_

_Carefully, Dean picked up (Y/N) again, and together, he and Sam walked back up to the bridge._

_After placing (Y/N) in the back seat of the Impala, Dean joins Sam, who was at the hood of the car._

_"Your car alright?" Sam asks_

_"Yeah whatever she did to it, seems alright now." Dean replied, looking at the back seat of the Impala, "That Contance chick what a BITCH!" He shouted into the night._

_"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam asks_

_"I don't know, but for now, we need to get (Y/N) back to a motel"_

* * *

 

 

You woke up on a bed

Groaning, you rolled onto your side, hand reaching up to your forehead.

Wait.

You had just woken up on a bed.

You sat up quickly, looking around. It appeared to be a motel room, although this one was _really_   messy and covered with pictures. Just then, you notice Sam, listening to a voice message on his cell phone.

"Hey Sam?" You ask quietly

He looked over to you, smile breaking over his face, closing the cell immediately. "(Y/N)! We were so worried"

You looked down at yourself, just noticing that you were covered in mud.

"How long was I out?" You ask, still trying to gather your surroundings.

"Whole night" Sam replied. "We were just about to bring you to the hospital"

Just then, Dean walked out of the bathroom, grabbing his jacket. "Hey man, I'm starving." He said, putting on his jacket before turning around, freezing when he noticed you.

"(Y/N)?" He asks, walking up to the edge of the bed.

"Dean." You acknowledged

"Are you okay?" He asks further, looking over to Sam for an answer.

"Other than a pounding headache and being covered in mud, fantastic actually." You answered, moving to get up.

"Hey, hey, (Y/N), you need to rest, you still might be hurt" Sam said worriedly, using hand gestures to further his point.

"Sam, I have a migrane, I'm not crippled" You joked, looking over at Dean who just stared blankly at you, obviously not finding it funny. "Anyways, if I'm gonna start hunting full time again, falling off a bridge is nothing." You continued, shrugging off Sam's concern. "I'm just gonna take a quick shower" You informed the brothers, walking over to the bathroom. "I would appreaciate it if you would wait for me before continuing with the case" You continued, looking over at Dean.

"Aw, but I'm hungry" Dean complained

You laughed. "5-minutes"

* * *

 

True to your word, you took no longer than a couple minutes in the shower. You missed those long relaxing showers, but now really wasn't the time. They were just one of the luxuries hunter's just couldn't afford to keep.

" _Finally_." Dean complained as you walk out of the bathroom.

You chuckled, putting a jacket over the tank top you were wearing. "So what now?"

"I'm starving" Dean repeated, "I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" Dean asks, looking at Sam

"No." Sam replied, barely looking up.

Dean looked over to you.

"Yeah I'm down" You answered, putting on your shoes.

"Alright" Dean said nodding. "You sure you don't want anything?" He asks Sam again

Sam shakes his head.

You and Dean head outside, Dean adjusting his jacket.

You looked over to your right as Dean closed the door to the motel room, spotting the Deputies from yesterday talking to an older looking man.

Dean noticed where you were staring at and looked over too, just in time to see the man point at the two of you, Dean in particular.

Dean turned around and pulled out his cell, you turned with him to see what he was doing.

"What?" The person on the other side said. It was Sam.

"Dude five-oh, take off." Dean informed Sam quickly. You quickly racked your head for what that meant. Before Sam had left for college, the three of you and John had made a bunch of codes for situations like this. Five-oh. It suddenly clicked, that was the code used for when the authorities had caught you. The old man there must've been someone that had seen Sam and Dean while you were out. You looked back over your shoulder at the officers, trying to play it cool. They had started to walk over to you.  _Crap_. You tuned back into the conversation Dean and Sam were having.

"Uh, they kinda spotted me and (Y/N)." Go find Dad" Dean said, hanging up quickly afterwards.

Dean turned around to greet the officers, you following in suit.

"Problem officers?" Dean asked the Deputies innocently

"Where's your partner?" Deputie Jaffe asked, obviously not in the mood for games. He was talking about Sam.

"Partner? What, what partner?" Dean replied, trying, and failing, to play dumb.

Jaffe looked over his shoulder to the motel room you and the guys were staying at and Deputy Hein walked over to it. You figeted.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" Jaffe asks, turning his attention back to you two

"My boobs." Dean said, plastering a grin onto his face.

You groaned, shooting Dean a look.

Before you knew it, you and Dean were being handcuffed and hauled into the police cars.


	6. Pilot (1.1) - Trouble

At the police stations, Deputy Jaffe and Hein wasted no time in separating you and Dean.

Hein led you to one interview room, while Jaffe led Dean to another, Dean giving you areassuring look before he went out of view. Once Hein had shoved you into the room, he unlocked one of your handcuffs before quickly cuffing it onto the armrest of the chair.

"Wait here" He said, before exiting the room.

After around a half an hour, Sheriff Pierce entered your room, carrying a box.

"Good afternoon" He greeted, although there was no sympathy in his voice

"Hello" You said plainly, not even looking up.

Pierce closed his mouth, clasping his hands together.

"Alright, listen kid. You're in a lot of trouble right now. I'll tell you what, you tell me what I want to know, and I'll see if I can lessen the charges"

You shrugged, "Tempting," you said, mocking a look of consideration, "But no."

There was a moment of silence. "Look," The Sheriff began again, "Let's start with something simple. What is your name? Your _real_ name"

You looked up at him, going over your options. You decided to take a shot, "Well, judging by that smug look on your face, I'm gonna assume you already _know_ my name."

Pierce laughed to himself. "See? Your a smart kid. I think you know to do what's right here. And yes, I do know your name."

You raised an eyebrow. How did he know?

Like he read your mind, the Sheriff threw an old looking leather book. At least, it would look like an old leather book, to anyone but you and the Winchesters. You recognized it immeidately as John's journal.

You leaned forward. This had obviously peaked your interest.

Reading the shocked look on your face, Pierce explained, "We found this strange book in the motel room you and your partner were staying in. Now, I went through it, and from what I could gather, it's a bunch of crazy hoo-doo nonsense. However, I did manage to pull out some names, in particular, _Dean_ , your partner, _Sam_ , who we think is another accomplice, and _(Y/N), you._ "

You just stared. This was a lot to process.

The Sheriff looked at you, smug look on his face. "Now, all I need is help decoding what this mean" He said, flipping through the journal to a lined sheet of paper. On the paper, in black marker, was Dean's name circled along with the numbers '35' and '111'. You frowned. Those were coordinates, to where or what you really didn't know. However, you weren't about to let even that piece of information out.

You looked up at the Sheriff, shaking your head, "I really don't know, it could be anything, a date, a time, hell, even a combination"

Pierce sighed, picking up the journal and putting it back in the box, promptly making his exit soon after

* * *

 

_"Alright" said the Sheriff, setting the box on the table. "So, wanna give us your real name?" He asked. He was currently in a different room, the one Dean was being held in._

_"I told ya, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent" Dean replied arrogantly_

_"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here." Pierce replied plainly, obviously not in the mood for games._

_"We talkin' like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?"_

_"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you and your girlfriend over there are officially suspects."_

_Dean looked away,"She's not my girlfriend" he scoffed, "And that makes sense, because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three."_

_"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing." He said, taking the leather journal from earlier out from the box and tossing it on the table. Dean straightened up, shocked._

_"So tell me, Dean" Pierce added, emphasizing Dean's name. "Is this his?" He asked, pointing at the old leather journal._

_Dean's jaw clenched when he heard his name. He knew (Y/N) didn't tell the Sheriff it, she was smarter than that. He most definitely got it from the journal; that, and a lot more._

_"I thought that might be your name"  The Sheriff continued, "See I leafed through this. What little I could make out - I mean, it's nine-kinds of crazy." He commented, flipping through the journal until he got to a certain page before stopping._

_"But I found this, too" Sheriff Pierce finished, pushing the journal forward towards Dean. Dean leaned forward to look at the page. It was a lined piece of paper, the words on the page reading "Dean 35-111"_

_"Now," The Sheriff said, getting to business, "You're stayin' right here 'til you tell me exactly what the hell that means"_

_Dean stares at the paper, before looking up_

_"Let me put it this way" Pierce threatened, "You **and** (Y/N) are stayin' right here 'till you tell me  **exactly** what the hell that means" , he concluded. "Got that?"_

_~_

_"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you, it's my high school locker combo" Dean lied, acting bored._

_"That's what your girlfriend said too" Pierce said unamused, "We gonna do this all night long?"_

_Dean opened his mouth to argue about the whole 'she's not my girlfriend' thing when Deputy Hein leaned into the doorway of the room_

_"We just got a 911 call" He informed the Sheriff, "Shots fired over at Whiteford Road"_

_Pierce sighed before standing up and addressing Dean, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"_

_"No"_

_"Good" Pierce replied, reaching for something in his pocket, "'Cause the cuffs are going back on"_

_Pierce proceeded to cuff Dean once again to the chair before leaving the room._

_Dean waited, watching the station clear out as the officers scrambled to respond to the 911 call. He turned back to look at the journal, before noticing a paperclip sticking out. Pulling out the clip, Dean glanced quickly over at the door, before picking his handcuff. Rubbing his wrist, he grabbed the journal, shoving it into a pocket on his jacket, before cautiously exiting the room. Dean quickly made his way to one of the interview rooms, careful not to be seen. Peering into the window, he noticed (Y/N) sitting at the table._

* * *

"Dean?" You ask in disbelief and Dean burst into your room

Dean moved quickly towards you, picking your handcuffs, "Heya (Y/N)" he greeted, not looking up.

You looked out the doorway for any officers but they've all seemed to disappear

"How'd you get out? Where are the officers?" You ask, standing up as your handcuffs clicked open

"They left to respond to a 911 call" Dean replied, moving towards the doorway once again and carefully looking around before grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you out with him. The two of you wasted no time in exiting the station and making your way out through the fire escape. As soon as you were out, Dean ran over to the closest phone booth and quickly dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" You heard Sam ask from the other end of the phone

"Fake 911 call?" Dean asked humorously, "Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal"

"Wait, that was you?" You ask from where you were standing

"Your welcome" Sam's voice called from the other end of the line, and from his voice, it sounded like he was grinning

"Listen, we gotta talk" Dean said

"Tell me about it" Sam replied "So the husband  _was_  unfaithful. We  _are_  dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean said, growing impatient

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam commented

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." Dean replied. You looked at Dean questionly and he glanced back at you, pulling out the journal Pierce had shown you earlier from his pocket.

"What? How do you know?" Sam asked, even more confused than you were

"I've got his journal."

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam reminded you and Dean

"Yeah, well, he did this time." Dean answered impatiently

"What's it say?"

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates" Sam gathered, understanding immediately "Where to?"

"We're not sure" You answered, joining the conversation

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam questioned

Suddenly, from the other end of the line, you heard a loud  _THUMP_ sound, as if Sam had dropped the phone.

"Sam?" Dean called into the phone. "Sam!" He repeated, louder this time

The call cut. 

 

 

 


	7. Pilot (1.1) - Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah, finally some reader/Dean action

_Sam started breathing hard as he looked into the rear-view mirror at Constance's face._

_He quickly spun around to find Constance sitting in the back seat. He swallowed hard._

_"Take me home" Constance ordered, never moving. Sam didn't budge. " **Take me home!** " Constance practically shouted  
_

_Sam swallowed again, his breathing quickening, "No." He replied firmly after a moment, eyes never leaving Constance's_

_Constance glared at Sam. Suddenly, the doors of the Impala locked. Sam turned quickly to face the doors, struggling to pry the locks open. The gas pedal pressed itself down, sending the car forward as the steering wheel directed itself. Sam quickly grasp the wheel, attempting to force it back only to find that he couldn't. The Impala drove itself down the highway at a painfully slow pace, soon reaching an abandoned old house, Constance's old house._

_Once it had reached the front of the house, the engines and lights shuts off and the car stops._

_"Don't do this" Sam pleaded_

_Constance's face turned to one of sadness as she stared at her old house._

_"I can never go home"_

_"You're scared to go home" Sam observed, turning back to look at Constance, but she was gone. He turned back to the front to look for her, only to find that she had moved to the passenger seat. She crawled forwards towards him, climbing into his lap and pushing his body back into the seat._

_"Hold me" She said softly, "I'm so cold"_

_Constance started running her hands over Sam's chest, grabbing at his shirt collar seductively._

_"You can't kill me." Sam struggled, trying to push himself away from Constance, "I'm not unfaithful, I've never been!"_

_Constance leaned forward and put her lips close to Sam's ear, "...You will be" she whispered_

_She then carried on to trail her lips over Sam's cheek before pressing them onto his lips, forcefully kissing him as Sam struggled trying to reach for the keys._

_Constance pulled back, disappearing as quickly as she had appeared. However, before she left, her face twisted, turning monstrous_

_Sam looks around for a moment, trying to figure out where she had gone to. He suddenly yelled in pain. Something was pressing at his chest, pressing **into** his chest._

_He quickly yanks his hoodie open, looking down and finding in horror 5 holes, burned into his shirt. They looked like a pattern 5 curled fingers would make. He looks up just as Constance's figure flickers to visibility above him. Suddenly, a gunshot went off, and Constance disappeared once again_

* * *

Glass shattered as Dean shot at Constance. She looked over to the two of you before flickering away.

"Sam?" You called moving towards the car

"I'm good!" He called back just before Constance swiftly reappeared.

"(Y/N) down!" Dean shouted taking aim once again. You ducked, hearing several more gunshots before Constance disappeared again. Sam sat up after she left, twisting the keys and turning the engine on once again.

"I'm taking you home" Sam growled, eyes trained on the side of the house. Your eyes widened in realization as Sam slammed the gas pedal, sending the Impala shooting forward into the house.

"Sam!" You shouted as the car barreled into the rotted wood, demolishing the wall of the house.

You and Dean stood there for a second, shocked. You broke out of your trance and rushed into the house through the huge hole in the wall Sam created.

"Sam? Sam!" You called, running over to the driver's seat, Dean right beside you

"Sam" You repeated once you had found him, this time relieved. "You okay?"

"I think" Sam groaned, pushing himself out of the seat.

You and Dean both lean through the window to give Sam a hand. Once Sam was safely out of the car, you looked up to see Constance. She was holding a large framed photograph. You glanced quickly over to the boys, who were both also staring at her.

Constance suddenly looked over to the three of you, throwing the picture onto the ground. Just then, a bureau slid quickly over, hitting all of you and pinning you and the brothers against the car.

The lights overhead flicker and Constance looks around, evidently terrified of what had caused it. Water began to pour down the staircase and Constance's eyes followed the water until they reached the top of the staircase. You strained to see what she was looking at. It looked like 2 children, Constance's children, you guessed.

" _You've come home to us, Mommy_ " They said in unison in creepy, eerie voices.

Constance looked at her children with a distraught expression. Suddenly, they appeared behind her, hugging her tightly. Constance screamed. You and the brothers stared, bewildered, as Constance and her children melted down into a puddle on the floor.

You all stared in silence at the puddle, before looking over at each other. Sam and Dean quickly shoved the bureau over and hurried over to the spot Constance and her children had been.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean observed, looking up the staircase.

Sam nodded. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean congratulated, slapping Sam on the chest where he had been hurt. Sam winces and laughs a little.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam joked

"Hey," Dean said, "Saved your ass"

You chuckled before remembering the car. You walked over to it, inspecting the damage. Dean noticed what you were doing and joined you.

"I'll tell you another thing" Dean said to Sam, "If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you"

* * *

 

The road back to Stanford was long, and by the time the three of you set off, it was already late at night. Sam was in the passenger seat, John's journal and a map on his lap, flashlight tucked between his jaw and shoulder.

"Okay," Sam suddenly spoke up, waking you from your almost asleep trance. "Here's where Dad went"

Dean looked over.

"It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado"

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean asks, focusing back to driving

"About 600 miles"

"Hey, if we shag ass, we can make it by morning" Dean almost asks

"Dean, I, um..."

Dean glances back at Sam "Your not going" He finishes, sounding almost disappointed

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there."

Dean nodded, his disappointment clear, "Yeah, yeah, whatever" he said shaking it off, "I'll take ya home"

Dean looked back at you, "Are ya coming with me?" he asks hopefully

You looked up at him, shaken out of your almost asleep trance, "Uh, yeah, sure. Just let me sleep." You said, leaning into the window of the Impala.

Dean chuckled.

~

_Sam looked over the back of his seat at (Y/N), checking to see if she was asleep, which she was. They had been driving for about 2 hours in silence._

_"Dean?" He asked quietly, looking over at Dean._

_"Yeah Sammy?" Dean replied, taking his eyes off the road for a second to glance at Sam._

_"I, uh, was wondering"  Sam started, looking back at (Y/N) once again, "Do you, uh, like (Y/N)?"_

_"Woah, wait, wait what?" Dean asked confused, looking back over at Sam, "Are we really having this conversation? Anyways, what prompted you to ask that?"_

_"It's just....why'd you bring her along?"  Sam pressed, "I mean, don't get me wrong, shes great, but this is kind of family matters."_

_"I brought her because I thought her help would be...." He thought for a second, looking for the right words, "....helpful"_

_Sam grinned at his brother's behavoir, "You do, don't you? You like her"_

_"No," Dean said, looking away._

_"You do" Sam said in the mocking way an 8-year-old would tease_

_"No I don't" Dean said defending himself, his face starting to color, "And anyways, even if I did, it wouldn't matter. I mean, we've known each other for so long, she probably of us as nothing more as her brothers"  he said, more grimly than he ment._

_"You had that crush on her when you were 16" Sam argued back teasingly_

_"Yeah well so did you!" Dean argued, looking back at (Y/N) for a second to make sure he didn't awaken her. "Anyways it doesn't matter if I do. End of conversation"_

_Sam sighed and sat back in his seat, glancing between (Y/N) and Dean._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there wasn't much fluff here, or very much at all. But since this is a series, its gonna work like one, romance included, so the tension between Dean and the reader will be gradually intigrated. Next chapter will probably be shorter than normal though, so it should be up sooner.


	8. Pilot (1.1) - What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one here, finishing the first episode :D

You woke up a couple hours later just as Dean pulled up once again to Stanford's apartment complexes.

Groaning, you sat up. "We here?" You ask as Dean parks the Impala

"Yep" Dean replied turning to look back at you. Sam followed his gaze before turning back to look at Dean, who's eyes lingering on you. You looked at Sam, confused, and he only shrugged.

Sam cleared his throat, "Uh, Dean?"

"Yeah?" He said turning back to Sam as if nothing happened.

Sam chuckled to himself, opening the door and getting out of the car. He leaned on the window, peering inside the vehicle at the two of you

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asked hopefully

"Course" You said, looking to Dean who nodded in confirment

"And maybe I can meet up with you guys later huh?"

"Yeah, all right" Dean replied. He was obviously disappointed with Sam leaving.

You swing open the door of the Impala, getting out to give Sam a goodbye hug.

"What Sammy, I don't get a hug?" Dean asked from inside the car

You and Sam both laugh quietly. You open the door to the passenger seat of the Impala and sit in shotgun seat as Sam pats the door before turning to leave.

"Sam?" Dean calls. Sam turned back around.

"You know, we made a hell of a team back there" Dean said, looking back at you who nodded in agreement

"Yeah" Sam said simply

As Dean pulled away, you turn to wave again to Sam before facing forward once again.

You two drove in silence for a couple minutes, you looking at a map where Sam had marked where Blackwater Ridge was.

"So" Dean started, breaking the silence. "Do you want me to drop you off too?"

"Nah" You replied, not even looking up

"Really?" Dean asked, sparing you a look of disbelief

"Yep" You replied simply

Dean leaned back in his seat, visibly relaxing. You looked up from the map, "What, were you expecting something else?"

"It's just-" Dean stopped suddenly 

" _Son of a bitch!_ " Dean shouted suddenly, swiftly making a sharp U-turn.

"Dean?" You ask worriedly, "What's wrong"

He said nothing except lifting his wrist to show you his watch, which had stopped. You felt your blood run cold. Dean lowered his wrist and sped up.

* * *

 

"Oh my god!" You shouted as Dean quickly parked at Stanford. You looked out the window at the bright flames that swallowed up the apartments

Dean swiftly unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. You were just about to follow in suit when he stopped you

"(Y/N) I need you to stay in the car" Dean said quickly

"B-But Sam, Jess-" You argued

"I know, I'll get them" Dean said, eyes trained on the fire "But I don't need to be worrying about your safety too. Please, just, just stay here"

You nodded

Dean quickly dashed into the building, leaving you anxiety-ridden beside the Impala. In the distance you could already hear sirens, but they were only in the background. Right now, all you could focus on were the doors of the apartment complex, waiting, hoping, for Dean to come out with Sam and Jess. You let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding at the sight of Dean dragging a screaming Sam out of the building. As you neared them, you heard what Sam was shouting about.

Jess wasn't anywhere in sight.

~

It happened just like it did years and years ago. Before long the firemen and authorities had the place locked down. You stared wide-eyed at the scene unfold before you, the parking lot was filled with fire trucks, police cars and ambulances. Exactly like twenty-two years ago. As you stared blankly at the scene, your mind wandered to recall the memories you had hidden away. Three-year-old you waiting with John. Watching the fires. You rubbed the bridge of your nose, tucking those memories away firmly. You walked back over to the Impala where Sam and Dean were already waiting. Standing beside Dean, you both watched as Sam fidgeted with a shotgun.

"What now?" You ask

"We've got work to do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, FINALLY done pilot episode. Next one should be up soon


	9. Wendigo (1.2) - I'm fine, really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, second episode!

Sam twitched slightly in his sleep.

You and the boys were in the Impala, once again on another long trip. There was a lingering silence as Dean drove, both him and you glancing over at Sam every so often.

"He's having another nightmare, isn't he?" You ask quietly, eyes fixed on Sam as his body jerked again

Dean sighed, "Think so"

"Should we wake h-"

Suddenly, Sam shot awake, cutting you off mid-sentence. You and Dean both looked at him, debating whether or not to ask him, but then thinking better of it.

Sam rubbed his eyes, glancing back at you who smiled sympathetically at him

"You okay?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the road

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine" Sam said quickly, obviously not wanting to talk about it

Dean nods. You decide to speak up

"Another nightmare?"

Sam didn't say anything, simply clearing his throat to signal that he didn't want to say

"Sorry" You  apologi z ed

"No, it's fine, (Y/N)"

An awkward silence set in, the kind that happens when you want to show someone sympathy, but not knowing how to approach them with it.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean asks suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Sam" You said in a comedic, mock whisper way, "Don't give up this once-in-a-lifetime  opp o rtunity !" 

Sam laughed quietly and Dean shrugged, "Just thought you might want to, nevermind"

"Sam!" You whispered, purposely loud enough for Dean to hear, "I can't believe you wasted a perfectly good deal! Now both of us are damned to be passengers for the rest of out lives!" You scolded, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey now" Dean said over the sound of Sam laughing, "What's wrong with me driving?" He asked defensively

"Nothing, it's just Sam doesn't go at 100 miles per hour" You answered. In front of you, you heard Sam cough to hide a chuckle

Dean was just about to shoot back another argument when Sam cut him off

"Look guys, I know your worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay"

You looked over at Dean, who didn't  res p ond

"Now," Sam continued, grabbing the map, "Where are we?"

"We're just out side of Grand Junction" Dean replied

Sam studied the map, silence once again falling in before he spoke up again

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon"

You were just about to say something, but Dean beat you to it

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We gotta find dad first. I got it, it's just-"

"Dad disappearing" Dean said, unintentionally cutting Sam off, "And this thing showing up after twenty years, it's no  coinc i dence "

Sam looked back at you, who nodded in agreement

"Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do"

"It's weird man" Sam spoke, studying the map, "These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge-"

"What about it?" Dean asked

"There's nothing there. It's just woods" Sam concluded, still looking at the map with a puzzled expression

"I thought that too" You spoke up, "When I looked at the map the other day, it was.....weird. I mean, why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

Sam looked over to Dean who simply shrugged. You sighed, looking out the window to catch a glimpse of a sign. You three were entering Lost Creek, Colorado

* * *

 

"So, Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote" Sam said matter-of-factly. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dene forests, abandoned silver mines and gold mines all over the place" He continued, circling around a map of the national forest. You stood nearby, looking at the 3D map of the forest, and  actually  listening to the nerd talk Sam was saying for once.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear" Dean said, cutting Sam off. Unsurprisingly, Dean wasn't listening to a word Sam was saying, and was currently  fa s cinated  by an admittedly huge brown bear. You and Sam shared a look, before walking over to Dean.

"And a dozen or more  G rizzlies  in the area" Sam said with a sigh

"You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Creek by any chance?" A voice behind you says. The three of you whip around, startled.

"Oh, no sir we're...uh-"

" Enviro n mental  study majors" You said, cutting Sam off. "From UC Boulder, just working on a paper"

Sam gave Dean a confused look and he just shrugged. "Recycle man" Dean said, going with it.

"Bull" The ranger replied simply. "You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?"

Dean considers this for a  mom ent  before answering "Yes. Yes we are, Ranger..." Dean glances quickly at the Ranger's name tag, "..Wilkinson"

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

Dean shakes his head, going along with what the Ranger was saying

"You tell that girl to quit worrying" The Ranger continued, "I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean replied. You glanced over to Sam who shrugged.

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually" Dean pressed, "You know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

You looked Dean who raised an eyebrow at you

* * *

 

Only 15 minutes later, you, Sam, and a particularly proud Dean walk out of the Ranger's Station, the latter of you three laughing to himself and waving the permit around.

"What, are you cruising for a  hook up  or something?" Sam asked

You scoffed, "Wouldn't be very  su r prising  if he was"

"What do ya mean?" Dean asked somewhat defensively at your statement

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam asked

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean replied

There was a moment of silence, mainly just the brothers glaring at each other. You decided to speak up

"Sam, Dean might be right, I mean, if this Haley girl thinks something happened to her brother, there may be something here"

"What?" Sam asked after a moment

"Since when were you all shoot first ask questions later anyways? Dean asks

"Since now" Sam replied, swinging open the door of the Impala and getting in.

"Really" Dean commented, looking at you. You shrugged, sitting down in the car as well.

~

The three of you arrived at the house of one Haley Collins just before sunset, and you stood beside Sam as Dean rang the doorbell. Soon after, a young woman who you assumed to be Haley, opens the door

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and (Y/N)" Dean introduced. You smiled and waved at Haley who pulled her face into a brief smile before turning back to Dean. "We're, uh, rangers with the Park Service." Dean continue. "Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother, Tommy."

Haleys hesitates "Let me see some ID"

Dean pulled out the fake ID and Haley studied it, before opening the door wider "Come on in"

As she opened the door, Haley caught a glimpse of Dean's Impala.

"Is that yours?" She askes

Dean beams proudly, "Yea"

"Nice car" Hailey complemented, before turning to head inside.

Dean turns to grin at the Sam and you before entering the house with the two of you following.

~

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked. The three of you were currently in Haley's kitchen with her younger brother, Ben.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Haley replied, bringing a bowl in and setting it onto the table

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam suggested

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asks

"He wouldn't do that." Ben practically spat at Dean, who looks strangely at him

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me." Haley explained "We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can we see the pictures he sent you guys?" You ask hopefully

Haley nodded, grabbing a laptop and pulling up a couple photos and a video

"That's Tommy" Haley said, pointing at a photo

Haley then opens a video and plays it

_ "Hey Haley, day six, we're still out at Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow" _

Something about that video didn't seem right, but you couldn't pin down what it was.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean assured

"Then maybe I'll see you there" Hailey said. All three of you gave her a strange look. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." Dean replied. This time, you gave him the weird look

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked

"Sure"


	10. Wendigo (1.2) - Disappearances

After a couple more questions and few attempts of small talk made by Dean, the three of you left the Collins' house and headed to a nearby bar so Sam could analyze the files he had received from Hailey.

"So," Sam said after a few minutes of silence whilst he researched, "Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly". You pulled up a chair next to Sam, as did Dean, "But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there, they were never found".

You raised an eyebrow and looked over to Dean

"Any before that?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, pulling out a newspaper article and positioning it so both you and Dean could see it. You tilted your head to read off the paper, which was written by _The Lost Creek Gazette_. "In 1982, eight different people all vanished, same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack" Sam summarized. You scoffed, reading the headline of the paper

 ** _Grizzly Bear_** _**Attacks**  
__Up to eight hikers disappear in Lost Creek Area_  
_Hiker's_ disappearance baffle authorities

As you and Dean skimmed the paper, Sam pulled out his laptop and opened it, a window to the video Hailey sent him already open. "These disappearances happened again in 1959, and again in 1936."

"Every 23 years" You noted. Sam nodded, "Just like clockwork. Okay, watch this. I downloaded Tommy's video onto my laptop. Check this out" he said, speeding up the video until he got to a certain point, the part where you had noticed something off about the video. Sam paused the video and then played it again, this time, only going through three frames of it, one at a time. As you watched, you noticed a weird shadow, speeding past in the background. Your eyebrows drew together in confusion and concentration.

"Do it again", Dean instructed, leaning forward to pay better attention to it

Sam rewound the video back three frames and played it again, just as he did before. Again, you saw the faint shadow of something as it darted by.

"That's three frames, a fraction of a second" Sam explained, "Whatever that thing is, it can move"

"Fast too" You concluded

Dean hit Sam on the shoulder, making both of you look up at the elder brother, "Told ya both something weird was going on" Dean said proudly.

"Yeah, well, I got another thing too" Sam said shrugging off his brother's remark. He handed Dean another newspaper. You stood and walked over to peer over his shoulder. "In '51, one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid, barely crawled out of the woods alive.

"You have a name right?"

* * *

 

"Look rangers, I don't know why you're asking me this" An elder man, Shaw was his name as you remembered, muttered as he lead you and the brothers into his house. "It's public record, I was just a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly?" Sam asks,interrupting Shaw mid-sentence. "That's what attacked them?"

Shaw took out the cigarette he had in his mouth and nods mutely

"The other people that went missing that year," Dean pressed, "Those bear attacks too?". There was a pause, Shaw not answering. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Dean continued relentlessly. You drew your mouth back into a line. Dean was pushing it a little.

" _Dean_ " You hissed at him, warning him to cool it

Dean glanced over at you and sighed, deciding to go with a less dramatic "We know what we're dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make" Shaw sighed, sitting down. "You wouldn't believe me, no one ever did"

Sam walks over and sits down across from Shaw, "Mr. Shaw, what did you see"

There was another pause, an uncomfortable silence, before Shaw finally spoke up

"Nothing. I saw nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it though, a roar, like no man or animal I've ever heard.

"Did it come at night?" You spoke for the first time that night

Shaw nodded.

"Got in your tent?" Sam asked. "Got in our  _cabin_. Shaw corrected. It didn't smash a window or break down the door. It  _unlocked_ it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night" Shaw answered shaking his head. "Why is left me alive....been asking myself that ever since"

You and Sam both nodded appreciatively, thanking Shaw silently for his cooperation

"Did leave me this though" Shaw said, his hands going up to his collar and moving it aside to reveal three long scars, claw marks as you deduced.

"There's something evil in those woods. Some sort of a demon"

* * *

"Spirits and Demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls" Dean said. You nodded along.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal" Sam concluded

"Corporeal?" Dean asked, confused. "Excuse me professor"

"Shut up." Sam laughed, "So, what do you think?" He asked you and Dean

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker" Dean suggested.

"Or maybe a black dog" You offered. "Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's _corporeal_ " You summarized "Which means we can kill it"

~

You watched as Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, propping it open with a shotgun. He then takes out a duffel bag and throws a couple firearms in.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl out there" Sam said, leaning in towards you two

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean answered

"Yeah" Sam said simply, to which Dean scoffed.

"Sam, she'll think we're nuts and then we won't be able to protect her or her brother" You reasoned, "Besides, her brother's missing, she's not just gonna sit this one out. It's best if we just go with her and keep our eye's peeled for out furry predator friend"

Sam looked from you to Dean, who had now picked up the duffel bag, and sighed.

"So what, is finding dad not enough?" Sam asked finally

You were just about to retort when you realized he wasn't talking to you. He was addressing Dean.

"Now we gotta babysit too?" Sam continued, closing the trunk

Dean just stared at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked

"Nothing"

Dean threw the bag at Sam, who had caught it, before turning and walking off, leaving you and Sam watching after him. After he was out of earshot, Sam mumbled something about Dean and cursed under his breath, placing the duffle on top of the trunk before leaning against the car, kicking a stone as he did so.

"Sam" You started cautiously, noticing how irritated he looked, "Does Dean seem different to you at all?" You asked, turning to lean against the Impala so as to talk to Sam

He looked up "How so, (Y/N)?"

"I don't know, it just seems like he's being really protective. Like, more than usual, especially towards...me."

As you explained, you could've sworn you saw Sam's eyes widen, just a fraction, in realization

"I, uh, I don't know what you mean (Y/N)" Sam said after a moment, turning to avoid your gaze, "Dean seems to be like himself, a jerk like usual"

You both laughed quietly at this, although you couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that Sam wasn't telling the truth, at least, not the whole truth.

* * *

 

The next morning, you all arrived at the woods bright and early, just like Sam insisted, much to yours and Dean's complaints. As Dean pulled the Impala over, you saw Hailey, Ben and an older guy, the guide, you guessed. All three of them looked at you and the brothers as you got out of the car, grabbing the duffle bag and few other possessions Sam thought that they might need.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked, approaching the group

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Hailey asked

"Who are these guys?" asked the guide

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Hailey explained

"You're rangers?" the guide, Roy, asked

"That's right" Dean said confidently

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?"

Dean looked down at himself, "Oh sweetheart, I don't do shorts" He said, walking out ahead of Hailey

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Roy warned.

At this point, Sam, who had walked out slightly ahead of the group, turned around.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all."

 


End file.
